ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning (1999)
Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning ''(劇場版カードキャプターさくら：小狼の始まり ''Gekijō-ban kādokyaputā sakura: Ou no hajimari) is a spinoff anime film and a prequel to the anime television series adaptation of Clamp's Cardcaptor Sakura. The animation was produced by Madhouse, while it was directed by Morio Asaka and written by Nanase Ōkawa (Clamp's head writer). Story/Plot Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning ''is set before the events of ''Cardcaptor Sakura: Season 1. WIP Cast/Characters Regular Characters Guest Characters Production TBA Soundtrack TBA Bonus art TBA Box Office and Reception Box office In Japan, the film was successful at the box office, Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning ''earned $9,086,738 on its opening day. During its first weekend, it grossed $21,026,578 and went on to generate a total of $40,654,94 since its launch in 2,033 theaters in Japan, averaging to about $10.189 per venue over the three-day span. It also held the record for being the animated feature with the highest opening weekend in October, which would be broken a few weeks later by ''Toy Story 2. (TBA). Reviews Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning ''was very well received from both fans and critics. (TBA). Cardcaptors The Movie: The Origin Of Li Showron (Nelvana's Cardcaptors Dub) According to Nelvana saw the film and decided to do an American version (just like the Cardcaptors dub and even the first film's dub). On February 15, 2001, the film was released in both North America/United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia as 'Cardcaptors The Movie: The Origin Of Li Showron''', and was produced by Nelvana. and distributed by Miramax films (North America/United States and United Kingdom only) and Contender Entertainment Group (Canada and Australia only). In the United States, United Kingdom, Canada and Australia versions, where fans are familiar with Nelvana's Cardcaptors series and while some audiences are almost unfamiliar with the series, the majority of original Japanese voices have been dubbed over by the same cast from Nelvana's Cardcaptors dub and while other voices have been dubbed over by a few celebrities more familiar to both the United States, United Kingdom, Canada and Australia, such as Rhys Huber (Syaoran Li/Li Showron), Nicole Oilver (Meiling Li/Meilin Rae), Billy West (Red the Common Toad) and David Gasman (Yellow the Tree Frog). (WIP). Only one original Japanese voice remained is has to be Naoki Tatsuta himself (The voice of Ghost Thief in the film) (Although Frank Welker voices a few sound chips when Ghost Thief screams and such, which were not in the original japanese release). (WIP). The dub verison of the film featured a new soundtrack composed by both John Du Prez and Eric Chevalier for the film, and while it still featured a new musical soundtrack composed by Lenz Entertainment and edited by Peter Branton, Anthony Crea and Daniel Fernandez. (WIP). Media releases ''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning ''was released on VHS, LD and DVD in Japan by Bandai Visual on April 20, 2000. The film was re-released on January 20, 2001 on VHS, July 20, 2007 on DVD in a five-disc set with ''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Sakura's Sidestory, Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Meiling's Sidestory, Meiling's Sidestory 2 and Syaoran's Sidestory: Return To Hong Kong, ''and on February 18, 2010 on DVD. TBA Trivia *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: Syaoran's Beginning was released in October 18, 1999 two months after the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie's release. *The Cardcaptors dub verison of Syaoran's Beginning is the only film got a theatrical release in both the North America/United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia unlike the first Cardcaptor Sakura's first movie's English dub. TBA Category:Cardcaptors Sakura Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Manga Category:Attractions based on anime and mangas Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequel Category:Prequel films Category:Prequel series Category:Characters Category:Action Category:1999 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on Anime Category:Animes